Les humains par le Professeur QB
by Toady
Summary: Qui sont ces humains étranges dont on entend parler récemment dans notre Univers ? Le professeur QB vous explique tout. SPOILERS ! OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Sorcière" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

Attention : très gros spoilers sur la série !

* * *

 **Les humains par le professeur QB**

Les humains sont des créatures étranges. Ils ont tous cette chose étrange qu'il nomme « émotion ». Nous autres, Incubateurs, avons de la peine à saisir ce concept. À quoi servent exactement ces émotions ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles interfèrent grandement avec la vie des humains et qu'ils seraient bien plus efficaces s'ils n'étaient pas esclaves de ces émotions. Et pourtant, pour une raison qui échappe même à notre race supérieure, ces émotions semblent contenir une énergie inconnue, une énergie qui va même à l'encontre des lois de la physique. Comment donc quelque chose d'aussi inutile et superflu peut-il posséder un si grand pouvoir ?

Pour nous autres Incubateurs, les lois de la physique étaient absolues. Évidemment, ces lois ne correspondaient pas exactement aux lois connus par les humains de la planète Terre. Ceux-ci n'étaient même pas parvenus à trouver une théorie unifiée de la relativité générale, de la physique quantique et de la gravitation. Ils pensaient également que le voyage dans le temps était une utopie. Ils étaient somme toute bien naïfs, pensant comprendre le monde dans lequel ils vivaient alors qu'ils n'en comprenaient qu'une infime partie contrairement aux Incubateurs. Et pourtant, même nous n'avions jamais vu de violation de la seconde loi de la thermodynamique avant de découvrir les émotions humaines. Selon cette loi, l'entropie de l'Univers devait toujours augmenter et ne pouvait jamais diminuer. Pour un esprit humain, on pouvait se dire que l'énergie de l'Univers perdait en qualité au fil du temps et que l'Univers mourrait peu à peu, se rapprochant peu à peu d'un Univers gelé où aucun être ne pourrait vivre. Et d'après nos prédictions, les conditions deviendraient extrêmes même pour nous autres Incubateurs d'ici à peine 20 milliards d'années. Notre mort était si proche.

Et pourtant, il existait à présent une façon de contrecarrer cette augmentation incessante de l'entropie ! Les émotions humaines produisaient des quantités d'énergie incroyables et en s'en servant, il était possible de rallonger considérablement la vie de cet Univers. En théorie, peut-être même était-il possible de le faire vivre éternellement, si le pouvoir des émotions restait tel qu'il était. Certes, nous ne comprenons pas d'où vient toute cette énergie, mais nous possédons toutefois la technologie nécessaire pour la collecter et l'utiliser pour le bien de notre race, mais aussi pour le bien de l'Univers tout entier. Ainsi, même les humains pour qui « l'égoïsme » paraissait parfois comme une chose affreuse ne pouvaient se plaindre. Sur le long terme, tout le monde était gagnant.

Nous avons mis en place sur la planète Terre un système ingénieux pour récolter cette énergie rare. L'énergie émotionnelle de meilleure qualité se retrouve chez les jeunes filles de 14 à 18 ans selon nos études, c'est donc sur elles que nous concentrons nos efforts. En leur proposant d'exaucer l'un de leurs souhaits, nous formons un contrat avec elles afin qu'elles deviennent des Puella Magi. Il n'y a ensuite plus qu'à attendre qu'elles deviennent des sorcières pour collecter l'énergie produite par toutes ces émotions négatives. Simple et efficace.

Malheureusement, les humains ne sont pas très altruistes et n'ont tendance à penser qu'à eux-mêmes. Nous devons donc leur cacher certaines choses. Attention, nous ne leur mentons pas ! S'ils nous posent les bonnes questions, nous y répondrons bien volontiers. Nous évitons simplement d'aborder certains sujets, puisqu'ils ont tendance à s'énerver ou s'offusquer pour des broutilles, alors que l'on se contente de former un contrat honnête avec eux. L'exaucement d'un vœu en échange d'un peu d'énergie. Certes, les humains pourraient se plaindre du décès de la Puella Magi dans les mois ou années qui suivent, mais cette personne est effacée de la mémoire de tous les humains la connaissant une fois transformée en sorcière et vaincue par des Puella Magi. Cet ingénieux système permet ainsi de stabiliser le niveau de bonheur de la population. Encore une fois, nous savons que les humains ne comprendraient certainement pas pourquoi leurs sacrifices sont nécessaires au bien-être de l'Univers, aussi jugeons-nous honnête de le leur cacher.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon exposé sur ces créatures étranges. Je dois maintenant vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous dans une petite ville où une Walpurgis Night devrait apparaître d'ici quelques semaines. Il s'agit d'une sorcière particulièrement puissante. Je vais aller m'assurer que les Puella Magi se situant là-bas sont de taille et en créer de nouvelles si besoin. Je vous laisse. En espérant que nous pourrons œuvrer ensemble dans le futur pour le bien de l'Univers tout entier.


End file.
